Rei Sagara
Rei is the manager of the famous Sena family. In the Novel of "Back Stage" is told that Rei was found and brought to the family by the father, Seiya at the age of 18. Also sooner or later found himself in love with him. Personality He is serious with a no-nonsense personality. He is a hard worker and is the main care-taker of Izumi, seeing him as his own son. Rei is somewhat of a Deadpan Snarker, wearing a constant poker face and bluntly telling it how it is. He sugar coats nothing. His cool and professional exterior can sometimes make people think he doesn't care. He is surprisingly tolerant of Shougo, despite his easy-to-annoy nature. Plot (History) His mother died in an accident only a few days prior Christmas. They hadn’t exactly been close, but she’d been the only family he had, since his father wasn’t in the picture. Apparently she’d been someone’s mistress, but they’d been cut off from contact with the man around when Rei had been born, so he’d grown up not knowing his father’s face or even his name. But even his mother had been someone far removed from Rei’s consciousness. She’d raised Rei using money she made as a prostitute, and given the nature of her business, she’d never been around much when Rei was at home. He’d spent many long hours alone from a young age. He’d stopped really caring for her sometime in elementary school, and when he’d entered middle school, he’d started picking fights with anyone who crossed his path. While he’d managed to make it to high school, his behavior had only worsened, and he got involved in a fair number of dirty dealings. But despite his lack of studying, he’d still managed to make decent grades, and his teachers had even recommended that he take exams to get into a university, but he’d had to give up that dream due to a lack of funds. Feeling like his future had been snatched away by his family situation, he’d grown even more violent. Afterwards when his mother died, he had nothing and didn't care about anything. When Seiya came and was worried about him. Seiya wanted to bring him to a hospital, but Rei was stubborn and refused, so Seiya left some money, his coat and a ticket for a show for Rei and then walked away. Rei went to the show, which completely changed him. After the show he went to Seiya and returned the money and the coat to him. Seiya said he didn't wanted it back, because Rei needed to go to the hospital, but after Rei refused he suggested that Instead of accepting the cash Rei could become his assistant and that is how Rei became Seiya's personal assistant and Rei started to fall in love with him. A couple years later when the Sena household was gone on a vacation, he went to Seiya's room and started masturbating when Shougo came in and they slept together. Rei panicked because he slept with the son if Seiya. So Shougo suggested to just keep this a secret. So they both do a pinky promise to keep it a secret. After they made the promise, Shougo suggested to do it again saying that they already done it once, so what does it matter if they do it two or thee times more. In order to ensure that Shougo kept his mouth shut…it looked like he was going to have to go along with his whims. Afterwards Shougo kept coming every vacation he had and everytime he came they slept together. Rei didn't wanted this relationship to continue and talked with Shougo ending their sexual relationship. But ending his relationship with Shougo was not the only thing Rei had decided upon.He also got himself his own house. A couple months later when Rei started living on his own his the intercom buzzed and the one standing in front of the door was Shougo. He told Rei he couldn't forget about Rei no matter what and confessed his love for him. Rei tells him that he can't return his feelings, because he still loves Seiya. Then Shougo suggest if he surpasses his father would Rei then only think about him and not his father. Then Rei remembers that Seiya really wanted that Shougo entered the entertainment industry, so Rei tells Shougo that if he can manage that, he would think about it. Rei ignored the twinge of guilt blossoming in his chest at using Shougo’s feelings for him for the good of SenaPro and Seiya, nodding. It was three years after Shougo disappeared, then, that Rei began to hear rumors about a legendary indie band called the CRUSHERZ that had filled the Budoukan Hall to capacity. Rei went to one of his concerts and saw the vocalist waws Shougo. He recognized him immediately, despite the sunglasses he wore to cover his features. A song had started up without Rei realizing it, and after the intro, as soon as Shougo opened his mouth and started to sing—sound returned to Rei’s world. He was utterly blown away. The three hours of the concert seem to pass in an instant. Afterwards Rei keeps saying he has to go backstage. Kiuchi laughs that that’s impossible. He won’t be able to get past security. When he steps into the hall, he sees a large crowd, but just as Kiuchi had said, none of them are being granted access. However, Rei has no intention of giving up. Then he finds a gap in their security and rushes past. That’s when he finally sees Shougo–and calls out to him, not once but twice, thinking he wasn’t heard. But Shougo had indeed heard, and when he turns around to acknowledge Rei, the expression on his face seems to say that he doesn’t want to see Rei at all, his face reflecting his shock and panic the minute he catches sight of Rei, and without a word, he darts off in the other direction, leaving Rei utterly flabbergasted at the reaction. At home that evening, Rei’s going over the day’s events in his head, still trying to wrap his mind around it. What could have made Shougo run off like that just from seeing Rei? Still, he has to get them to sign with SenaPro–and that means somehow getting in touch with Shougo. And that’s when he realizes…he doesn’t know how to get in touch with Shougo. But–Seiya should know and the next morning he gets Shougo’s contact information from him. After finishing his work for the day. Rei Decides that, he sends an e-mail. And only moments later, his phone buzzes with a response–from Shougo: Sorry about yesterday. I’m stuck in an all-day rehearsal at Studio NEO. And so Rei heads over to Shougo’s studio. He arrives at the studio and hesitantly asks where Shougo is, introducing himself and then two young men immediately jump to attention. They are the two guitarist from the concert. They both start telling how Shougo keeps talking about Rei. Things like: ‘I’m gonna sell a million albums for Rei!’ and ‘I’m gonna make it big, just for him! Then they start talking about yesterdat how Shougo bolted when he saw Rei and how worried he was. And that’s when Shougo arrives–and the moment he sees Rei, his face lights up with joy. They retire to a cafe near the studio. Rei reflects on the conversation with Haru and Rinpei–and realizes that Shougo still seems to be head over heels for him. He presses Shougo for information on where they’re planning to sign. Shougo admits they’ve got quite a few offers from major labels–and Rei cuts in here to tell him he has to sign with SenaPro. But Shougo, conversely, is adamant that he won’t sign there–why on earth would he sign under the label run by his father–his rival? He’s completely serious when he makes this point. Then Shougo stands up and says: “The next time we meet–will be when I’ve become a million-album artist.” Even if Shougo becomes a million-album artist, so long as he’s signed with another agency, it does nothing to help Rei. Far from it, when he thinks about how his own words have driven Shougo away from SenaPro to another label, it only serves to torment him with regret even further. And of course, even if that should happen, he’d likely never fall for Shougo anyways. At this rate, nobody’s desire won’t be granted. He stands up and mails Shougo and asks if he can come tonight and that he has someting impotant to tell. Shougo shows up around 1 AM that evening. Then Rei confesses he lied. He tells Shougo that he still loves Seiya and even if he becomes a milion-album artist his feelings won't change and even told him about the plan to let Shougo enter the entertainment world. After having a talk why Rei is telling him this. Shougo accepts to join SenaPro saying the can't call himself a man if he can't grant the wish of the person he loves. And afterwards they sleep together. Several days later, it’s formally announced that the Crusherz will sign with SenaPro. Plot (Present) Rei and Shougo's relation first starts off kind of weird. Shougo confessed to him that all those love songs that tens of thousands of fans had heard and been moved to tears were meant for him. No matter how much Shougo professes his love for Rei, he just can’t return the feelings. Because the one he loves is Seiya. But Rei agreed to sleep with Shougo. Rei is mostly only doing it out of a sense of guilt (read history if you want to know why he feels guilty) for all that Shougo’s done and feeling that it’s part of his duty as a manager. Category:Characters